


Jadu

by LostInTheThicket



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Original Work
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, No Beta Here, Original Character(s), POV First Person, We Die Like Men, X-Men Cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: A brief story that proves that things and people are not as they seem.After his adventures through the world of Street Fighter and taking down A.I.M. with the Champions, Mickey enlists Seol Hee - Luna Snow - to help with a case that might be more than meets the eye.





	Jadu

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should stop making stories during my longfics, but you can't stop me. I'm my own man, I'll do what I want.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy it. Once again, there's no beta here. So, if you see things jumbled around, it's my perfectionist side kickin' in. <3

Do you know something, boys and girls? I used to think that my life - along with having my powers - sucked ass.

But now, I realize that having superpowers wasn’t the worst thing in the world. Nah. I realized that trying to pretend to be happy about your life is. But one's fate works in mysterious ways, _meine Freunde._ Heroism is a 24/7 job and if you have the abilities that I have, you can try to give your life meaning. I used to think I didn't have a lot of ways to do it, but one thing I always relied on was - and still is - my enhanced hearing.

For me, hearing things from far-away places has its benefits. I can be a hero in more than one place every single day. I don’t know the exact workings of it all because, well, math and other complicated stuff ain’t my forte. …My forte isn’t sheer, unbridled optimism like Miles Morales, either.

Nah. My forte's making sure that no matter where I am or the state of my current ‘psyche’, I keep on fighting to keep my world safe and turning. And trust me, being a part of the Champions can show you some wild shit, meine Freunde. Toronto, Seoul, hell, even here in Brooklyn. Hell, take it from me. Even being in a different dimension would give you the fight of your life if your ass wasn’t expecting it.

But tonight, boys and girls, is a different story. It's a short one, but a weird one.

* * *

The story began like most ones do in my life: being alone…as usual.

With K.L. - oh, that's my my step-sister - asleep, I was free to worry about keeping the boroughs safe. I'm on top of a building, listening to my tunes, sitting and waiting for my very own 'Bat-Signal'. Right now, the sounds of bass house filled the air as I was thinking about things…as usual. Although it's giving me more energy, not even the tunes in my phone can stop me from thinking some nights.

Earth-6. My world. A place where one day made the entire world realize we weren't alone in the universe.

From aliens in the sky with world-ending agendas to the Sokovia Accords to finding out magical world-changing stones, the lives of 'heroes' like me wasn't dull at _all_. Heh. As I was sitting and thinking, nights like this would usually be relaxing to me. If I had to think about it, though, and I did, sitting high above a Brooklyn skyscraper wouldn’t exactly be my fine idea of a Wednesday night, either.

But whether I like it or not, it was my life now.

Since the Avengers in my Earth were no more, the Defenders disappeared in Midland Circle, the Inhumans were fragmented, and those mysterious X-Men were off probably caring about themselves, it was up to my new crew to keep the peace. The Champions: Earth-6’s newest team of heroes. That's right. I learned that there's more than one Earth, apparently.

I won’t bore y'all with the who and the what and the why, but the rest of them were off doing their own thing. After what happened with Black Swan and A.I.M., things have been chaotic since our announcement as a team…

Well, as I would find out, it was amost as chaotic as hearing an all-too-familiar sound - a high-pitched scream.

Using my Sonoportation – that’s just another word for teleporting using sound – and my hearing, I was off and runnin’. It was just me. Mickey Villanueva, trying my best not to screw things up while making sure my ears didn’t bleed.

So, yeah, my powers. Well, for one, I rely on my enhanced hearing a lot. It's both a gift and a damn curse. I can’t turn it off. Even thinking about the pain made me forget about my fancy new visor, essentially revealing my identity and making my problems worse. It didn’t matter to me, though. Being an ex-criminal supervillain had its ups and downs. Besides, I've never been a 'secret identity' guy and a scream like that would kick any hero's ass into high gear.

It also didn't matter to me because as soon as I made my way to the source of the scream, I was in a small little block. I heard the scream coming from a woman, blubbering and huddled off to the side. She recognized me before I had a chance to see her…and the sight she pointed towards.

It was a house engulfed in fire. There were screams inside. Terrible screams.

I noticed people around the area frantically trying to call the police and the fire department. And I was worried. Because despite my abilities, I couldn't douse fires and I couldn't save her furniture. But judging from her clothing and the way her eyes popped out of her skull when she saw me, pleasantries and saving her trinkets weren’t on that woman's mind. She pointed at the house, her Hindi and her pronounced accent being too tough for the people around her to decipher.

“क्या आप…S-Sound… _(Are you…S-Sound…)"_

“Soundclash, yeah." Since a burning building's some serious shit, I replied quickly, walking with her closer to the fire. "What’s wrong?”

The lady's words started to come out of her mouth like water from a fountain.

…Thankfully, my 'friend' could figure out the situation. Their voices almost emerged in my mind one by one. _**'L**_ ** _ooks like it’s either an Inhuman or one of those mutants, Boss. …She said she was with her children when someone burned down the door, looked at one of her family members and almost burned him alive with a look."_ **

**_"…Better not keep them waiting, Michaël.”_ **

Duke and Grey, also known as Duke and Duchess Agares. My ‘familiars’, even though I'm, like, 30% positive they're one in the same.

They were with me ever since I died growing up. More on that later,  _meine Freunde._ But I really got the chance to know each of them during and after my time in the world through the Divide. We kinda had a…’unique' contract. We still do, but it's tricky to describe it. A blood pact, born of 'two different souls' and other things Agares said I couldn't remember.

Not that I don't want to. Sometimes, though, they’re the worst pains in my ass in my entire ass-pained life. Being a devil, both sides of Agares are evil. But rubbing off on me causes them to be a handful when they're 'good', too.

One side of Agares is an old smartass of a demon that wanted - and still wants me - to hurt people more than we should. The other was nicer, but a high-key drama queen that…complicates things for the band we're in. Oh, yeah, I'm also in a band. More on that later, too. But, well, I’ll say this much about them.

Agares had been with me through thick and thin and for whatever reason, we have a good thing going now. Plus, Grey saw me as her ‘little brother’ now since we had our own special blood pact. I think she’s super protective of me now.

 ** _'Do not delay, Michaël,'_** I heard her say in my head. **_'_** ** _The lack of screams inside that house is probably bad for you. Plus, take it from me, fire’s reeeeeally bad for you mortals.'_**

_'Yeah-huh. Dankeschön, Captain Obvious. Good pep talk, ‘big sis’.'_

I heard Grey chuckling in my head. ** _“Your sarcasm is duly noted and rarely appreciated, but it's always welcome, Brüderchen.”_**

Shaking my head with a sigh, I marched my way inside. I watched the fires rippling through the house, making it normally unsafe for anyone to enter. Thankfully, they aren’t too difficult for someone like me. With my tunes playing in my pocket, I channeled my music and created a sonic sphere around me. As I watched the fires licking against it, I heard the gasps and the shocked whispers of a woman and…well, I saw a hell of a sight.

…

I think now would be the perfect time to tell you boys and girls that I have some flaws that get me in hot water most of the time. I’m not perfect and people know I’m far from heroes like Cap and Stark. I’ve been known to be a bit…hot-headed sometimes, always willing to start something if an S.O.B tries me. And yeah, I made a bad pun. I hate myself doing it, but I could care less. It fits. Fight me if you disagree.

Anyways, it didn’t take long for me to spot my target…and trying not to let my anger make me cause another mistake.

I saw a middle-aged man standing over a young woman, one that probably looked like his younger sister or daughter. He turned around and judging from the way he recognized me, his brown eyes were bright with fire. With only a look, he…somewhat bypassed through my Sonic Sphere and caught pieces of my clothes on fire. I heard him muttering a lot of Urdu insults, letting it be known to me that he wasn’t happy to see me.

As he would soon find out, the feelings were mutual as some of those insults made me upset. Without blowing my lid too early and harming others, I looked around and noticed the other woman protecting a small boy, probably around 10 or 11 years old.

“I’m gettin’ your asses out of here…now!” I shouted to them, channeling my voice and sending them away in a safe little bubble.

The man wasn’t pleased as he started to point a finger at me like a dagger, hollering all over the place. That was a bad mistake because as soon as he did that, I smacked his arm down and flipped him head-over-ass with an enzuigiri.

Oh, yeah. I might as well tell y'all this. An enzuigiri's a step-up kick to the back of the head.

Zipping around before he got back up and blasts me with fire, I watched him conjure twin daggers of fire from his wrists, slowly but surely burning away my shield. His eyes stared me down as if I was his enemy, a person in the way of something he wanted to do.

Looking back, I knew that stare well. He was as stubborn as I am, but there was something malicious in his eyes. The only difference was that I was willing to save his ass and he was willing to kill mine. But I wasn’t going to let him win.

What did I do next? You’ll have to wait and find out.

 

I'll give y'all a hint: I called a little friend for some help.


End file.
